Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Characters Pretty Cure Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub) Megumi is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Pikarigaoka Middle School, and is the president of the student council. Her most redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward/tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Despite that, she is terrible at school and she is bad in sports and studies, but she does well in her life. Her alter ego is Cure Lovely, whose theme color is pink and she represents love, happiness, hearts and the land of the Rising Sun. Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Rianne Burgess in the English Dub) Hime is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Pikarigaoka Middle School, and is the vice president of the student council. She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom under the name "Princess Himelda Window of the Eternal Blue Sky" (or Princess Rihanna of Skyland in the English Dub), and is a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Yuko, and later Megumi. Hime is also stubborn and headstrong, and can be impatient and determined. She can also be forceful and at times selfish. Hime is often shown to have a wild imagination of sorts. Her alter ego is Cure Princess, whose theme color is sky blue and she represents courage, adventure, circles, feathers, the sun, the moon, and the land of the Royal Blue Skies. Omori Yuko/Cure Honey (Cara Goodwyn in the English Dub) Yuko is a 14-year-old girl who is Megumi's childhood best friend and classmate, and is the secretary of the student council at Pikarigaoka Middle School. She is one of the first Cures to transform, along with Hime and Iona. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. She loves singing, so she usually heals the enemies with her song. She is a snuggly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. She always gives her homemade honey candy to comfort and encourage the others. She enjoys helping take care of others, even if they are bad guys. Her alter ego is Cure Honey, whose theme color is yellow and she represents kindness, wisdom, the earth, and the land of the Flourishing Earth. Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Fiona Destien in the English Dub) Iona is a 14-year-old girl who is a mysterious girl who watches over the first three, and is the CEO of the student council. She is a Pretty Cure who helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. In episode 19, Iona revealed to the Cures that she is Cure Fortune. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune, whose theme color is purple and she represents fortune, innocence, stars, the land of the Glittering Stars. Mascots/Allies Ribbon: Cure Lovely's fairy partner. Her human alias is Aino Miyumi (Brittany Lovecraft in the English Dub), who is Megumi's childhood sister. She is a kind first year student who transferred to Pikarigaoka Middle School. She is very generous and can be quite the klutz. Miyumi enjoys playing the dolls and is very protective of those she loves. She loves to eats sweets and loves pink and cute things (especially fashion). Unlike Megumi, she accels in sports, studies and academics. Frost: Cure Princess's fairy partner. Her human alias is Shirayuki Helga (Helga Burgess in the English Dub), who is Hime's related cousin. She is the second princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom under the name "Princess Helgana Cerulean of the Eternal Blue Sky" (or Princess Helgana of Skyland), who attends Pikarigaoka Middle School, despite the fact that she's a princess. Helga loves spending her time writing her own stories and reading books when she should be drawing. She can be quite the crybaby and is surprisingly very calm in stressful and dangerous situations. Daffodil: Cure Honey's fairy partner. Her human alias is Omori Rio (Zoey Goodwyn in the English Dub), who is Yuko's childhood sister. She is the daughter of the owners of Omori Lunchbox who doesn't have any friends but doesn't seem to mind. She attends Pikarigaoka Middle School and is rather shy but is known to be very scary once angry. Rio is very kind and loves being with her family and has a strong love for singing. Glasan (Glassy in the English Dub): Cure Fortune's fairy partner. Her human alias is Hikawa Liona (Liona Destien in the English Dub), who is Iona's related cousin. She is a girl from America who has a bit of a rebellious personality. Liona dislikes being told what to do and will do anything to protect everyone from the Phantom Empire. With her sense of duty as a mascot and her excellent fighting skills, she is cool, serious, and a capable girl, which she hates to lose and she doesn't laugh much. She attends Paul Smith's College as a second year student until she joins the others, in which she moves to Pikarigaoka Middle School and is very good with her studies and academics. Blue (Sir Blue in the English Dub): He is the spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. Crimson (Sir Crimson in the English Dub): The mysterious man who is Blue's childhood friend from the Blue Sky Kingdom. He appears to be gentle, and really kind towards people. He also knows how to play the piano. He acts like a mentor towards the girls, teaching them how to fight and act serious during battles. Taffy: The main mediator of the Cures, and one of the guardians of the Blue Sky Kingdom. Shangri: One of the guardians of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and Taffy's best friend. Meteor: One of the guardians of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and Glasan's brother. Rewrite Changes *Yuko sticks with Megumi and Hime since the beginning. *Hime is one year older than in canon, making her the oldest member of the team. *Iona/Cure Fortune doesn't appear until episode 14. Cure Fortune will make her first appearance in the New Stage 3 movie. *Yuko has a LovePreBrace like the others. *Hime and Yuko have their own mascot partners. *All of the Cures have a childhood sister or related cousin, who was revealed to be the reincarnations of Cure Princess' original teammates. They are the human forms of the mascots, but unlike other mascots, they are originally humans before turning into fairies. **Aino Megumi = Aino Miyumi (Brittany Lovecraft in the English Dub) **Shirayuki Hime = Shirayuki Helga (Helga Burgess in the English Dub) **Omori Yuko = Omori Rio (Zoey Goodwyn in the English Dub) **Hikawa Iona = Hikawa Liona (Liona Destien in the English Dub) *Cure Lovely and Cure Princess get new weapons: **Cure Lovely = Lovely Blade **Cure Princess = Princess Arrow *Instead of Innocent Form, the Cures get a super form called Gleeful Form (similar to Forever Lovely, but in different colors. *Megumi looks different than in canon; in civilian form, she wears her hair in pigtails, while in Cure form, her hair is similar to the one from Sailor Venus, but with a white ribbon. *All Cures are in the student council. Category:Series